Mark Messier
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | draft = 48th overall | draft_year = 1979 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 2004 | halloffame = 2007 }} Mark Messier (born Mark Douglas Messier on January 18, 1961) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey center of the National Hockey League (NHL) and former special assistant to the president and general manager of the New York Rangers. He played a quarter of a century in the NHL (1979–2004) with the Edmonton Oilers, New York Rangers and the Vancouver Canucks. He also played professionally with the World Hockey Association (WHA)'s Indianapolis Racers and Cincinnati Stingers. He was the last former WHA player to be active in professional hockey, and the last active player who had played in the NHL in the 1970s. Mark is considered one of the greatest NHL players of all time and is second on the all-time career lists for playoff points (295) & regular season games played (1756) and is third for regular season points (1887). He is a six-time Stanley Cup champion: five with the Oilers and one with the Rangers & is the only player to captain two different professional teams to championships. Mark's playoff leadership while in New York (which ended a 54-year Stanley Cup drought in 1994), earned him the nickname "The Messiah", a play on his name. He was also known, over the course of his career, as "The Moose" for his aggression and strength. He twice won the Hart Trophy as the league's most valuable player, in 1990 and 1992, and in 1984 he won the Conn Smythe Trophy as the most valuable player during the playoffs. Mark is a 15-time NHL All-Star. In 2007, he was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in his first year of eligibility. On January 27, 2017, in a ceremony during the 2017 All-Star Weekend in Los Angeles, California, he was part of the second group of players to be named one of the "100 Greatest NHL Players" in history. Playing Career 1978–79: Early years and WHA Mark lived in St. Albert and played Tier II in the Alberta Junior Hockey League with the St. Albert Saints. In 54 games, he had 74 points and 194 penalty minutes & also played a few games with the Portland Winter Hawks. His father, Doug had also played in Portland for the Buckaroos. Mark's father once played junior hockey with Pat Stapleton, the coach of the Indianapolis Racers. Doug called him and got Mark a contract to play hockey in Indianapolis for $30,000. Mark signed the five-game tryout contract at the age of 17. He failed to register a point and was released just before the Racers folded. Shortly after being released by Indianapolis, Mark was signed as a free agent by the Cincinnati Stingers. While with the Cincinnati Stingers, he was on a line with Robbie Ftorek. Ftorek was one of the top scorers in the league but, Mark managed to get only two goals. He would play 47 games for the Stingers tallying only one goal and ten assists. While in Cincinnati, he was a teammate of Mike Gartner, Barry Melrose and Paul Stewart. When he retired, Mark was the last former WHA player still active on the ice as a player. 1979–1991: Edmonton Oilers Mark was drafted in the third round (48th overall) by the Edmonton Oilers in the 1979 NHL Entry Draft. He was a fierce, tough competitor whose intense leadership in the dressing room was as important as the goals he scored on the ice. He was not initially known as a scorer, but his offensive numbers increased steadily over his first few years with the Oilers. In the 1981–82 season, Mark registered his only 50-goal season. For most of his tenure with the Oilers, he played on a line with Glenn Anderson. Initially a left winger (he was named to the NHL First All-Star Team in 1982–83 on left wing), Mark switched to centre in the 1984 playoffs and the results were spectacular. In Game 3 of the 1984 Stanley Cup Finals, for example, with his Oilers trailing the four-time defending champion New York Islanders by a goal, it was his goal on a brilliant end-to-end rush that sparked a comeback by the Oilers. By the end of the series the Oilers had won their first Stanley Cup and Messier had earned the Conn Smythe Trophy, awarded to the most valuable player of the playoffs. In 1984, Mark was suspended for ten games for cracking Jamie Macoun's cheekbone with a sucker punch from behind during a game against the Calgary Flames on December 26., 1984. He was retaliating for having been boarded by Macoun earlier in the game, but the NHL ruled that he had instigated the fight. On September 6, 1985, Mark lost control of his Porsche and totaled it by hitting three parked cars. He was later charged with hit and run and careless driving, for which he paid a fine. He won four more Cups with the Oilers, 1985, 1987, 1988 and 1990, the last which he captained the Oilers to a five-game victory over the Boston Bruins. Even though the Oilers had been a 1980s powerhouse, the 1990 victory (which came two years after Wayne Gretzky was traded away) surprised many, Mark also won the Hart Memorial Trophy as league MVP that season, edging out the Bruins' Ray Bourque by just two votes, the narrowest margin in the award's history.13 Even though Mark was actually under contract to the Oilers until 1993, his agent and father Doug Messier unsuccessfully pressed Sather for a new deal in the summer of 1990 After the 1990–91 season, Mark was upset that the Oilers were willing to let Adam Graves leave the team. He issued a public trade demand during the Canada Cup tournament saying that he wanted out if the Oilers were not willing to do what was necessary to keep important players. On October 4, 1991, in one of many cost-cutting moves by Edmonton management, Messier was traded to the New York Rangers for Louie DeBrusk, Bernie Nicholls and Steven Rice. 1991–1997: New York Rangers In his first season with the Rangers, Mark won his second Hart Trophy and guided the Rangers to the best record in the NHL. However, the Rangers were ousted in six games in the second round of the playoffs by the eventual champions Pittsburgh Penguins. In the 1992–93 season, the Rangers missed the playoffs and was the first time in Mark's career that he did not play in the post-season. After the season, Mike Keenan was hired as head coach. In the 1993–94 NHL season, the Rangers rebounded to once again finish first overall, and this time were expected to win the Cup. After easily ousting the Islanders and Capitals in the first two rounds, the Rangers' road to the Cup would get a lot harder. Down 3–2 in the 1994 Eastern Conference Finals against the rival New Jersey Devils, Mark confronted the New York media and publicly guaranteed a Game 6 victory. With fans and players on both sides reading the news headline, it then became a feat comparable to Babe Ruth's called shot and Joe Namath's Super Bowl III guarantee. He backed it up by scoring a natural hat trick in the third period on an empty net goal with ESPN commentator Gary Thorne boasting, "Do you believe it?! Do you believe it?! He said we will win game six and he has just picked up the hat trick!" It helped the Rangers erase a two-goal deficit & the Rangers went on to win the series in a thrilling seventh game double overtime nail biter. Then, in the Stanley Cup Finals, Mark scored the Stanley Cup winning goal in Game 7 at Madison Square Garden, giving the Rangers their first Stanley Cup in 54 years & became the first (and to this date, the only) player to captain two different teams to the Stanley Cup (something his former teammate Wayne Gretzky couldn't do the year before) and provided two of the most memorable images of that Stanley Cup Finals. First, when the buzzer sounded he was jumping up and down with overwhelming emotion as ticker tape fell; fireworks burst and fans and teammates celebrated. The other (which would become an iconic image to the Rangers and their fans (taken by George Kalinsky, the photographer at Madison Square Garden, showing incredible emotion as he accepted the Stanley Cup from NHL Commissioner Gary Bettman. Finally, during the ticker-tape parade celebrating the Rangers' win, Rudy Giuliani, witnessing his first New York sports team championship victory just five months after becoming mayor, dubbed Messier "Mr. June," conjuring Reggie Jackson's "Mr. October" nickname. In the 1995–96 season, Mark came as close as he had since 1991–92 to breaking the 100-point plateau when (at the age of 35), he recorded a 99-point season. In the 1996–97 season, former Oilers teammate Wayne Gretzky joined the Ranger while he retained the captaincy and had a respectable 84-point regular season. The two led the team to the Eastern Conference Finals where they were eliminated by the Philadelphia Flyers in five games, as the Rangers could not match the size and strength of Eric Lindros and his "Legion of Doom" linemates. Mark left the club at the conclusion of the season, ending the brief reunion of Messier and Gretzky being together again on the same team after just one season. It would also turn out to be both players' final playoff appearances. Mark wanted to finish his career with the Rangers but Dave Checketts, the president of Madison Square Garden, said the team did not think that he was worth $20 million USD for the next three years, even though he maintained that he would have signed a one-year contract extension for under $6 million per season. Although public sentiment sided with Mar kas he led the team to two first-place regular season finishes and the Stanley Cup, General Manager Neil Smith was content having Gretzky & Pat LaFontaine as top centremen and came close to landing Joe Sakic from the Colorado Avalanche when he signed him to an offer sheet in the summer of 1997. At 36 years old, Mark signed with the Vancouver Canucks to a high-priced free agent contract. 1997–2000: Vancouver Canucks Mark's return to Canada after six years with the Rangers was an emotional and high-profile event, but the bliss was brief. Before the season started, captain Trevor Linden relinquished the captaincy to him (a move that did not go over well with Canucks supporters). Amidst a turbulent season in which president and general manager Pat Quinn & head coach Tom Renney were fired, Linden was eventually traded by new coach & acting general manager Mike Keenan to the New York Islanders where he became their captain, replacing Bryan McCabe, for whom Linden was traded along with Todd Bertuzzi. Mark's demand to receive the number #11 (which he had worn throughout his career with the Oilers and Rangers), but which the Canucks had unofficially retired after Wayne Maki's unexpected death in 1974, hurt his image as well. In his first game back on Broadway, MSG provided a video for Mark which was displayed on the big screen at the Garden. It was very emotional as some fans as well as Mark himself was shedding tears. Mark went on to score a goal in that game against his former team where he received applause after doing so even though he wore a different uniform. One fan displayed a sign which read, "You will always be our captain Mess." Sixty points in the 1997–98 season was Mark's worst mark in a full year since his first NHL season; his next two seasons were shortened by injury and finished with 158 points over three years, considered below expectations compared to other star centremen earning around $6 million US a season like Steve Yzerman and Joe Sakic. Mark was still expected to be named to the Canadian men's hockey team for the 1998 Olympics, in which the NHL allowed its best players to participate for the first time; however, he was surprisingly omitted by General Manager Bobby Clarke. Keenan was fired from his post as Canucks' coach midway in the 1998–99 season, as the club missed the playoffs during Mark's three years & team made no attempt to re-sign Messier and he became a free agent after the 1999–2000 season. 2000–2004: Return to the New York Rangers After his tenure with the Canucks, Mark returned to New York & joined the Rangers. The Rangers held a press conference where they symbolically buried a hatchet and Mark made an ill-fated "guarantee" of a playoff berth. He was also given back the team captaincy upon his return to the Rangers, handed over to him personally by Brian Leetch. Mark's 67-point season as a 40-year-old in the 2000–01 season was a mark better than any he established in his Vancouver years, showing that he could still be a valuable presence, but the Rangers missed the playoffs for the fourth year running. After missing half of 2001–02 due to an arm injury, he recorded only 23 points and finished up next year with a 40-point season. On June 30, 2003 Mark's rights were traded to the San Jose Sharks for a fourth round draft pick. This draft pick ended up being used to select Rochester, NY native and future Rangers captain Ryan Callahan. The Sharks held his rights for just a few hours as soon he re-signed with the Rangers as a free agent. On November 4, 2003, in a game against the Dallas Stars, Mark scored a pair of goals to vault past Gordie Howe into second on the all-time point scoring list with 1,851 points, second-most in League history trailing only Wayne Gretzky.26 Eleven days later, Messier was the only active player to play in the Legends Game at Edmonton's Heritage Classic, suiting up with the Oiler alumni and making many light-hearted comments about being Edmonton's "ringer."needed During his last game at Madison Square Garden (A 4-3 loss to the Buffalo Sabres on March 31, 2004), Messier received applause every time he touched the puck and, after the game, received a standing ovation while he skated around the Garden and bowed to every section of the stands. At the age of 43, most media outlets believed that Mark had decided to quit. The NHL lockout eliminated the next season. All speculation ended on September 12, 2005, when Mark announced his retirement on ESPN radio. 2005 and beyond: post retirement Mark retired eleven games behind Howe's NHL record 1,767 regular season games played. He holds the record for most NHL regular season and playoff season games played at 1,992. He is one of a handful of players to have played 25 NHL seasons, doing so over four decades. On January 12, 2006, during a very emotional ceremony that featured most of the 1994 Stanley Cup team and the Stanley Cup itself, the New York Rangers retired Mark's number 11 in a game against the Edmonton Oilers. During the game, the Rangers defeated the Oilers. Marki is the 4th number retired by the Rangers & number was retired by the Edmonton Oilers on February 27, 2007, against the Phoenix Coyotes, then coached by former teammate Wayne Gretzky. In February 2007, Mark publicly expressed interest in returning to the NHL as the general manager for the Rangers; however, the then current GM Glen Sather responded by saying he had no plans of stepping down from his position. With the departure of Assistant GM Don Maloney from the Rangers organization in May 2007, Mark's name had been attached to possible replacements. In July 2007, Jim Schoenfeld was announced as Maloney's replacement. In late 2010, he coached Canada during two European tournaments: the Deutschland Cup and the Spengler Cup. Post-Playing Career Career Statistics International Play Mark only played with Canada once outside North America, winning the silver medal at the 1989 World Ice Hockey Championships in Sweden. He also won three-straight Canada Cups and won silver at the 1996 World Cup of Hockey, four tournaments which Mark described as "my real opportunity to play international hockey." Accolades ;NHL Achievements *Played for the Edmonton Oilers Heritage Classic alumni team while a member of the New York Rangers. *The only professional athlete to have captained two different championship teams, the Edmonton Oilers and New York Rangers. *In 1998, he was ranked number 12 on The Hockey News' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players. *On November 13, 2006, the NHL created the Mark Messier Leadership Award, given to an individual in the sport who leads by example on the ice, motivates his teammates and is dedicated to community activities and charitable causes. *His 1,887 points in the regular season are third all-time to Jaromir Jagr and Wayne Gretzky's 2857 (alongside whom he played for 11 seasons). Despite this feat, Messier never won a scoring title, as his best finish was runner-up in 1989–90. His career-high for regular season goals was 50 which he accomplished just once in 1981–82. *His 1,756 regular-season NHL games played are second all time to Gordie Howe, who played in 1,767 regular-season NHL games. *He was the last active player to have played in the 1970s. *He was the last active player to have played in the World Hockey Association. *He was selected as an inductee to the Hockey Hall of Fame in June 2007, in his first year of eligibility, with the ceremony taking place in November 2007. *He was ranked No. 4 on the all-time list of New York Rangers in the book 100 Ranger Greats (John Wiley & Sons, 2009). *In 2010, he was elected as an inaugural inductee into the World Hockey Association Hall of Fame in the “Legends of the Game” category. *Named to the Order of Hockey in Canada by Hockey Canada as part of its 2013 class. Personal Life Mark was born in Edmonton, Alberta, Canda the son of Mary-Jean and Douglas Messier. He has an older brother Paul, and two sisters Jennifer and Mary-Kay, who is the director of brand initiatives for Bauer Hockey. In 2012, Bauer Hockey and Hockey Canada launched "The First Shift" initiative in an effort to ease the transition for families who are new to the game. The program (which is open to kids between the ages of six and 10 who have never played hockey before) hopes to see one million new players registered in hockey leagues across Canada by 2022. Alongside his sister, Mark is an advocate for First Shift, which is a six-week program for $199 that also gives kids all their starter equipment. His brother Paul and sister Jennifer are managing one of their brother's investments—a small hotel—in Harbour Island, Bahamas. Mark attended St. Francis Xavier High School in Edmonton as he played junior hockey where his father Doug was his coach and mentor for his early years, where he played with the Spruce Grove Mets. Mark's brother Paul Messier was drafted by the Colorado Rockies 41st overall in the 1978 NHL Amateur Draft, but he only played in nine games with the club in 1978–79 before embarking on a long career in the German Bundesliga. His cousins Mitch and Joby also skated for NHL clubs. Joby was briefly his teammate on the Rangers. One of his cousins, Brian, played in the MCHL with the Ice Hawks. Mark's son Lyon (who was born on August 16, 1987) is a former defenceman who spent part of two seasons with the South Carolina Stingrays of the ECHL, Charlotte Checkers of the ECHL and the New Mexico Scorpions of the CHL during the 2008–09 season. He and his wife Kim have two additional children: a son, Douglas Paul (born in July of 2003) and a daughter, Jacqueline Jean (born in August of 2005). After his retirement, Mark appeared in a Versus television special in the United States highlighting his "Mark Messier Leadership Camp" which allowed New Yorkers to mix seminars in leadership and working with others with hockey games against former Rangers, including a scrimmage at Madison Square Garden. Mark was featured in a Lay's chips campaign that aired in Canada in the late 1990s and early 2000s. The commercials originally featured Messier being challenged to a bet by a local hockey fan, who bets that he cannot eat just one potato chip, in reference to the Lay's slogan "bet you can't eat just one." Mark loses the bet and ends up playing in a local "beer league" hockey game (for a team called "The Pylons") which he easily dominates. Later variations would have Messier himself making the same bet. He was also featured in Lay's ads in the U.S. where he asked neighbors to borrow ice, sugar or a hairdryer (playing on his bald head) to get chips. Almost 30 years after having played with the Saints, Mark is a legend in the Edmonton suburb of St. Albert, Alberta. One of the rinks in the local Servus Place bears Messier's name. More recently, Mark has found time to do some work as a hockey analyst. He's occasionally seen on NHL on Versus as a studio analyst, was an in-game analyst for The NHL All-Star Game on Versus, and has been a guest commentator on NHL on NBC. In Edmonton, a section of St. Albert Trail between St. Albert and the City of Edmonton, has been renamed to Mark Messier Trail as of February 26, 2007. On November 12, 2007, Mark was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in the players category. He is an advocate for preventative healthcare and spokesperson for Cold-fX. He is also involved in many philanthropic causes, most recently The New York Police and Fire Widows' and Children's Benefit Fund, for which he serves on the Board. Mark has also become a hotelier, owning the small Runaway Hill Club on the pink sand beach on Harbour Island in the Bahamas. He also regularly fishes for marlin on his boat 'Wani Kanati'. He ran in the New York City Marathon on November 6, 2011, finishing with a time of 4:14:21. On December 31, 2011, Mark played for the New York Rangers at the 2012 NHL Winter Classic Alumni Game in Philadelphia between the New York Rangers and the Philadelphia Flyers where he had 1 assist during the game, which was won 3-1 by Philadelphia. Mark is also known for his off ice charity work, especially in his native Alberta. This commitment to charity is also one of the factors in the NHL's Mark Messier Leadership Award. Mark (alongside Sarah Hughes), is also involved in the construction of the Kingsbridge National Ice Center, a $250 million USD, 795,000 square foot redevelopment of the Kingsbridge Armory in the Bronx into a world's-largest indoor ice facility, containing nine ice rinks. In 2014, he joined Rogers Communications as a spokesperson and occasional analyst for the company's national NHL coverage. Mark has appeared on various Rogers NHL GameCentre Live advertisements including the Vancouver Canucks-themed ad which drew backlash towards their fanbase. Category:1961 births Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Cincinnati Stingers players Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hart Memorial Trophy winners Category:Hockey Hall of Fame inductees Category:Ice hockey people from Alberta Category:Indianapolis Racers players Category:Lester B. Pearson Award winners Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League broadcasters Category:National Hockey League players with 50 goal seasons Category:National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:New York Rangers players Category:People from Edmonton Category:People from St. Albert, Alberta Category:Portland Winterhawks alumni Category:St. Albert Saints alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vancouver Canucks captains Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Franco-Albertan people